My name Is Israel
by BarEliya
Summary: Qfter the WW2, Jewish people around the world decides to go to the promised land. who is that country ? and how the others are getting along with him ?
1. Chapter 1 - Promised Land

**Hello ^^**  
My name is Bar - And I'm from **Israel**.  
Israel is a Country Between Asia, Europe, and Africa.  
Geographically, I'm from Asia. In Cultural, i'm from Europe.  
Israel borders with Africa- Egypt.  
I'll tell you a story, About the axis and the allies,are touring at Israel's home.  
But, let me start a couple years **before** Israel was a country.

The WW2 Just Ended. Jewish all around the world wants to come back to the  
promised land.

"I dont understand" said Russia.  
"why do you want to go to that place?"  
"because," The man said, "It's our **promised land**"  
"Promised land?" asked Russia, he never heard about it.  
"Yes," the man said, "I'm jewish, I supposed to be there"  
"I mean," said Russia "I cant decide for you what to do or where to go,"  
Russia pointed on the map, on the 'promised land'  
"but, It's look so strange that you want to go to a place like that, It's not even a  
country there! And I heard that place is under argument."  
"We're going there!" The man shouted to Russia.  
"ok, whatever." Russia said. He let his Jewish people to go, but don't realize why.

"whats that place?" he asked himself. "It's palastine."  
"why they realy wanted to go there? I'm worry..."  
"well, I'll call america."  
Russia called america to know why.  
"hello?"  
"hello, America? It's me, Russia."  
"oh hi dude, wassup?"  
"Listen, America, Did your Jewish people..has left your country?"  
"Oh they are! Isn't It Awsome for them?"  
"Why awsome?"  
"because they Finally going to they promised land!"  
"promised land...?"  
"yeah dude!, promised land, it's something with the bible and stuff..."  
"oh, I think I understand...but I'm curious..."  
"me too bro!"  
"hey...do you think about what i'm thinking?"  
"oh It's so cool bro! I'll call the others!"  
"ok!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Who is that guy ?

The allies and the axis arrived to the palastine, I have to say, Germany wasn't  
there.(**BUT**! he'll arive , dont worry^^)  
"waaaah, Its so hot here! and its just sand!" Said France.  
"dont worry, I can see water, right there!" said England.  
"No! dont touch It! It's a swamp. It's dangerous." Said China.  
"oh no! a swamp! so yuck!" said France.  
"well..lets go..." said Russia.  
they keep walk...then...they saw a sea.  
"oh look! Sea!" Shouted Italy  
"sea! sea!" he keep run  
"N-no!" suddenly, a soft male voice came.  
"hm?" everyone look for this voice,  
a guy with black flowing hair and deep blue eyes.  
he wore blue pants, white shirt and blue coat on his shoulders.  
"Wh-what are you doing here? g-go away!"  
the guy was so scared and raised with a shovel at them.  
"who are you? your so cute!" said France  
he step a little steps and the guy too, but backwards.  
"D-don't come close! Go away! or I'll!"  
the guy raised the shovel to France  
"stop it!" England shouted "France! Be nice!  
"don't tell me what to do!" France answered  
"but look what your doing!"  
The guy looked at them, shaking.  
"I'm welcoming the guy!" France answered.  
"you dont even know who is he!"  
"Aiyaa, not again..." said China  
"ahahahahh!" America laughed, "Who are you?" he turned to the guy  
"I-I-I...My name-"  
"your so-!"England shouted  
"stop it!" the guy shouted softly  
everyone was queit.  
"I don't know you guys, please go home."  
"what are you doing with a Shovel?" asked Japan.  
"I'm drying the swamps."  
"Why, why?" asked Italy.  
"because, if there's a swamps near my house, I'll be sick."  
"houses?" everyone asked.  
"it's far away from here, there" the guy pointed north.  
"wait. your a country?" asked America  
"I hope to be a country.. It's my and my people biggest wish."  
the guy moved his coat on his neck, and pops a necklace of star of David.  
"wait!, Russia said, you means, the promised land?"  
"yeah! right!"  
"wait," said Italy, "is that what Germany told to the polish people to put?"  
"Italy!" everyone looked at him  
"What?" he said  
"N-no! Go away!" the guy started to cry and run away.  
"wait! you! everyone shouted  
he turn back and raised his shovel, "I'll kill you!"  
"No!" shouted England. "is everything fine.."  
"we just came to visit this country...but there's was'nt country here...  
"I'm an upcoming country..."  
"you are?" everyone asked  
"my name is..**Israel**.."  
"he hided behind his Shovel"  
"Israel..." everyone said  
"I'm sorry for saying that..." Italy said  
"that's ok..." Israel answered queitly  
"eh, Israel, we're your first tourist. take us to a tour?" England said  
"N-no...not now...Because of my **cousins**, but i promise you, when I'll be a country, I'll take you to a great tour..."  
"cousins?" Everyone asked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Israel's cousins

"yes, cousins."  
"what's the problem with your cousins?" asked Italy "I love my cousins!"  
"my cousins...I really want to be in a good friendship with them...but..."  
Israel was sad to talk about it. "Each one just wants my land. my promised land."  
"oh, and who get the promise?, I mean, who is the man that gets the promise  
from god?" asked England.  
"My dad, Abraham."

*flashback*  
"my dad's family, wasn't know there's a god. they believed in some stuff, like  
pictures and sculptures. It's wasn't seemed right to my dad, and he believed  
there's something else is the god.  
One day he go out to a walk, and he saw god, and god talked to him, and told him  
to believe him.  
he told him to choose his land, and the land he chose is the promised land.  
After my dad died, he's grandchildren, who was cousins too. was in a  
complicated friendship, 'till today. "  
*end of flashback*

"oh, I see" everyone said.  
"my cousins, **Egypt**, **Syria**, **Lebanon**, **Iraq**, **Iran** and** Jordan**, hates me. they can  
just appear here, as long as i'm not a country, I cant protect myself as a country.  
I'm afraid to feel free here."  
"I see..." England said "well, we hope to you to be a country...so, see you ..."  
"dont forget to call us when your a country!" shouted Italy "vee~"  
"ok I'll not forget!"

"Israel have alot of enemies..."said England  
"yes, I hope he'll survive aru..." said China  
"he'll...you'll see !" said America


	4. Chapter 4 - Palestine

The year was **1947**.  
"well..." said America.  
"The situation is this, Israel wants the land, and  
Palestine wants the land."  
he pointed at the main desk on the meeting. There  
were Israel, with curious face and waiting for the  
results. and Palestine, he had black short hair, purple  
eyes,  
he wore black pants and white shirt, and black robe.  
He was angry with integrated hands.  
"what I say, we'll share with you two this land, this  
place will be your and this will yours. no, countries,  
vote."  
Israel was excited so much and Palestine just like  
before.  
"well..." said America, "I see the results and...This  
is...Yes!"  
Israel was so happy. "I have a country! I have a  
country! Thank you!"  
he took his coat and run home.  
"hey! you! come back jerk!" shouted Palestine and he  
back home too.  
"I hope they will be fine together..." said America.

"oh I'm so happy!" Said Israel.  
"no!" Palestine said.  
"wh-what...?"

"Let's call Israel to check out wassup" America called  
Israel  
"hey dud, it's me Ameri-"  
"awww! oh hi america...ahh-"  
"come on you bastard!" It was palestine's voice there.  
"Are you okay there?"  
"yes i'm fi-aww!" it seems israel suffring there...  
"Leave the phone you jerk!"  
"No! leave me alone! A-America...i'll call you later bye  
-aww-"

the conversation cut off.  
"hmm...He will be fine." The allies said.


	5. Chapter 5 - Israel

"Unbelieveable!" said palestine  
"well, I letting you to be a country, I'm leaving you."said England with smile.  
"thank you Britain" said Israel.

palestine walked home. his clothes torn and he was scarred.  
"I cant believe that book-jerk, Israel, won me!"  
*flashback*  
~Palestine is on the land and Israel looking at him from above~  
"This land is mine and no one allowed to take it from me!"  
*end of flashback*  
his willpower is so strong, I can't believe it.

~the next day~  
"Did you heard it?!" America ran into the allies's room.  
"what happend?!" asked England.  
"look!" he brought with him a newspaper.  
"New york times:  
Congrats! the jewish people got a country!"  
" oh It's so Great!" Said England, "now we can go for a tour to him."  
"well I'm calling Israel." said America  
"hello? Israel ? It's me ! America!"  
"oh hello America."  
"you remember you promised us a tour?"  
"oh sure, but i'm so sorry. I can't ."  
"why?"  
"my country is still small and the most people just arrived, please, wait a couple years..."  
"well ok"  
"oh i have to go bye"  
"ok bye"  
"what he said?" asked England  
"he can't .."  
"he's just became country, what you exepted for?"  
"yes, he have a bad time now. with his cousins."

*After many years*  
~America's phone rings~  
"hello?"  
"hello? America?"  
"oh hi Israel! Dude, wassup?"  
"well I have good news, I became friend with **Egypt** and **Jordan**, my cousins "  
"oh it's Great dude!"  
"and' I got **Jerusalem**!"  
(Jerusalem: Israel's Capital. The king David scored her at the first time and that's why she called City of david, too. From the bible, and 'till today, Israel, and his cousins wants her. when Israel became a country, Jerusalem was Jordan's. but when Jordan and Israel made peace, she came back to Israel.)  
"oh thats cool dude!"  
"but..."  
"what happend bro?"  
"palestine has a daughter, he asks me for a place from my land to her, I really wants to help him so I give her a little peice from my land. I feel like something bad is about to happend. **Gaza**(Palestine's daughter) seems dangerous to me."  
"well. I wish you luck!"  
"thank you, God bless you."

" I feel so **bad** for what I done..." said Germany  
" I'm like, totally mad at you." said poland  
They were in meeting at poland's house.  
"yeah I know...that's ok..."  
"well I have Like, Totally good Idea."  
"what?"  
"you want good **friendship** with Israel?"  
"yes I do."


	6. Chapter 6 - The World's Condolences

"Well," said Poland, "my idea is this: I'll bring Israel to my palce, we'll tour at  
Auschwitz, then , I'll bring him to my house, I'll invite every country in the world  
to, like, support him while he's crying and stuff. you'll, like, come too."  
"well. that's good idea." answered Germany.  
"well I'm calling Israel." Poland said.

"Hello? It's me, Poland"  
"oh..Hi...poland..."  
"Is evertyhing, like, fine ?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  
"well, I'm Inviting you to my place... I think , like , you should come to the places  
where it's happend and memorize."  
"thank you..alot...but.. you'll be with me ?"  
"Oh, like, totally, Sure!"  
"oh thank you."

"well he's coming." poland said.  
"ok so let's start with the inviting." Germany answered.  
"ok"

"it's so kind that Poland wants me..." Israel talked to himself. "oh, I arrived."  
"hey Israel!" poland ran to him.  
"oh hi poland."  
"what's that **bag**? " poland pointed at his bag.  
"oh that's? you'll see later, ok?"  
"ok...so let's go...?"  
"ok..." Israel was sad.  
"be strong!" said poland.

"The war was difficult to me, also." poland said while they walking. "After all,  
they lived here, right?"  
"yes you right..." Israel said.  
"they were, like, totally good people."  
"you think?" Israel suprised.  
"Yes! I do like them."  
poland took Israel to a tour, and Israel cried alot, but he listened .  
"I know It's hard to handle the stories" poland said.  
"how could Germany done that?! just because they were jewish" Israel cried.  
"oh, come here..." Poland hugged Israel.  
"so we going to your house?" Israel asked  
"yes"  
they back to Poland's house.  
"well, stay here." they were at the living room.  
"why?" asked Israel.  
"don't worry..."  
Israel sat and looked at the room.  
suddenly Someone stepped in.  
Israel looked carefully who is that, because that's not Poland's steps.  
"Hello? Is someone here?" someone asked  
it's dosn't was Poland's voice.  
"H-hello?" Israel asked.  
"oh here you are!" that's was France.  
"I came here to **comfort** you"  
"to comfort me?" asked Israel. he was suprised  
"Yes, I know you're sad because the war.."  
"yes, I am...thank you..."  
France sat near to Israel  
"I think you need it..." said France, he hugged him,  
"th-thank you..." Israel started to cry..  
"well see you later..." said France  
"A-Are you going?"  
"I'm just here, I'm outdoor, there.." Frace said and go.  
"ok see you later..."Israel said.  
then it was silent again.  
"he's there, I'm sure!" it was a female voice  
"well let's check it out..." a male voice answered her.  
they walked into the living room.  
"hello?" It was Hungary and Austria.  
"he-hello...there..." Israel wiped his tears.  
"ohh...he's crying!" Hungary hugged him  
"Everything will be ok!"  
"thank you miss.." answered Israel.  
"well, I has composed music for you..." Said Austria  
"oh really? thank you!" answered Israel  
"but, there's no piano here, so I promised you I'll bring you to my place and show you!" he said Smiley.  
"Oh thank you!" he hugged Austria  
"heeey where are you?!" a shrill voice came from the main door.  
"oh why I need to Chase you ?!" It was Prussia.  
"I'm awesome! No one is Running fro m- oh hi Israel" Prussia came to Israel and shake his hands. "Condolences"  
"thank you..." Israel said, "your Germany's Brother?"  
"yes I am, But, Dont fear from me! I'm awesome then him!"  
"O-okey..." Israel said.  
"well we're going"  
"ok..." Israel was so excited and sad in the same time.


	7. Chapter 7 - The World's Condolences p2

"well see you later..." said Israel.  
Austria and Hungary walk out and Prussia after them.  
Israel cried one more tear, when he heard someone gets in. but now from happiness. that countries around the world really CARES about him.  
It's was Switzerland and his sister- Liechtenstien.  
"hello" thay said together.  
Switzerland sat near Israel and liecht near him.  
"I know that feeling" he said. "condolences"  
"condolences" liecht said after him, she smiled at Israel, and he smiled back.  
Switzerland got up from the sofa, and liecht after him.  
the got out and greece walk in.  
"hello, Israel." he said in soft voice.  
"hello." he said  
"my plessure to see you again." he said, " I hope I'll see you at celebrations"  
"yes me too"  
greece hugged Israel. "condolences" he said.  
"thank you..."  
greece go out.  
"what's going on here...?" Israel talked to himself.  
"oh, here you are!" It was Italy.  
"my condolences" Italy said.  
"thank you" Israel answered.  
"ohh, to make you to feel better, I made for you a bowl of pasta!"  
he gave him a bowl. of pasta.  
"oh thank you!" Israel said, "It's look so tasty."  
"yes it is!" Italy said, "vee~"  
Italy hugged him and got out.  
"no, you bastard!" it was a talking from outside.  
it was Romano and Spain.  
"Condolences!" spain hugged Israel. Romano standed there.  
"Condolences...Israel..." he said  
"thank you...guys.." Israel said  
"well, to make you feel better, me and spain...gave you this tomato..." Romano gave a tomato to Israel.  
"oh thank you!"  
"your welcome!" they said and got out.  
"now I understand..." Israel thought.  
"nihao." china got in. "my condolences"  
"thank you" Israel said.  
he stand up and shake China's hand.  
"I hope you'll feel better."  
"thank you" Israel said.  
"you can come and visit me anytime you want aru! anyway I have good food, you know aru..." China said  
"yes I know, thank you " Israel answered.  
China get out and America got in.  
"hey dude..." america said with sad face... "you're fine, right?"  
"yes I am, Thank you..." answered Israel  
America hugged Israel. "condolences"  
"thank you..." Israel said.  
America get out and Israel sat on the sofa.  
"herro, Israeru"Japan got in.  
"oh hello Japan."  
"my condorences..."  
"thank you..."  
"I hope you'll feel better." he said.  
"thank you" Israel answered.  
Japan walk out.  
Russia, Ukrine and Belarus walk in.  
"hello" Russia said  
"oh Russia!" Israel said. He hugged him  
(Russia was the country who stopped Germany at WW2)  
"Our condolences" Belarus and Ukrine said.  
"thank you misses...Thank you Russia!"  
"It's all fine. I just did my job."  
the three walk out.  
Lithuania, Estonia and latvia came in.  
"we...sending you...our condolences" they said that like they practiced on it.  
"we wish you to feel better"  
"thank you guys" Israel said. they leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8 - The World's Condolences p3

Hong kong korea and Taiwan went in.  
the hugged him.  
"thank you guys..." Israel said  
"here, I hope you feel better" Taiwan gave him a flower.  
"thank you. miss." he said and they went back.  
then Israel closed his eyes. "how nice, they making me to feel better..."  
Then someone went in.  
"hello...?" he said queitly  
"hello...?" Israel asked back.  
"I came to comfort you..."  
"thank you..." Answered Israel, "but...Who are you?"  
"I'm Canada..." Canada answered.  
"I gave you syrup maple..." he gave him, "It's sweet."  
"thank you alot...hmm..."  
"Canada."  
"yes, thank you, Canada."  
"your welcome..." he went out.  
"well you became a very strong country" England came in.  
"thanks, Britain"  
"I'm verry proud of you, and I wish you all the best."  
"thank you."  
"to make you feel better, I gave you my famous scon-"  
"no! that's ok! I feel better right now.."  
"how bad, You missed my scones..."  
"no, I'm fine, thank you." said Israel.  
"well see you soon" England went out.  
"hello, Friend" Turkey came in.  
"oh mr. Turkey! How long we not meet!" Israel stand up and shake his hands.  
"yes we are, well I came to tell you, your a strong country, you'll survive anything"  
"thank you, Turkey"  
Turkey went out , and Nordics with Sealand came in.  
"Hello mr. Israel!" Sealand said.  
"hey Sealand! Be nice! Israel is sad today." Iceland said.  
"Iceland, leave him alone, he didn't know anything." Norway said.  
"oh, You didn't told him?" Denmark said  
"no one told me to told him." Said Norway.  
"But I told you to told him!" Denmark replaied.  
"No you didn't told me to told him." Norway answered.  
"But you need to know to told him ." Iceland said.  
"oh, hello , I'm Finland. I know you're jewish, but, in honor of you, I gave you present. "  
"thank you!" Said Israel.  
"My condolences" said Sweden.  
"thank, everyone."  
"you are a strong country! Can I visit you one day?" asked Sealand.  
"oh, Sure you are " Israel answered while touching his head.  
they left the room.  
then it was quiet. Israel expected for someone to get in.  
then he sat on the sofa.  
"should I **pray** now?" he asked himself. "no, I leave it for later."  
suddenly someone went in.  
Israel didn't saw him.  
"H-hello...?"  
It was Germany. "hello..Israel..I came to-"  
"waaaaahh! Germany Is here to get meeee!" Israel was totally freaked out.  
"no! Wait! Israel! please, I didn't came for that..."  
"so, why you came?"  
"because..." he started.  
Israel came back and sat, and looked at him with angry face.  
"because...I feel so bad for what I done, I can't think too much about it...your pain is my pain...I want good friendship with you...really.." Germany said queitly.  
"what...really?" Israel asked.  
"yes...It's a part of the past, please, let's make good friendship?" he raised his hand  
"well..." Israel said  
"I like to be your friend" he said and shake his hand.  
"hey! guys! get out! look!" Poland shouted.  
"come, see..." Germany said.  
he took Israel and they go outside.  
there's were a big sign, "We love you, Israel" with Israel's Flags.  
"I can't believe It!" Israel cried from happiness.  
there's a falafel tables.  
"oh! Falafel!" he said.  
"I have..to say..."There's was America, with a Falafel on his hands and his mouth full of falafel "That's ..verry..good..."  
"Oh thanks" Israel said.  
After America Done the falafel, he went to the main table and stand on it.  
"attention!" he said loudly.  
everyone looked at him.  
"we came here to comfort Israel, and it's succeeded. but I, America, Alfred F, Jones, declares on the international Holocaust Remembrance Day. everyone needs to memorize that situation with Israel. Who agreed?"  
Everyone raized their hands.  
"I'm Happy! so, Since that day, that day every year, we will share with Israel the pain, memories, and learn. Learn to love people, without any discrimination because of his congregation religion or appearance."  
everyone clapped and Israel cried from happiness.  
after ther speech ends everyone came to Israel.  
"Oh no!" He said, "I forgot to pray about the deaths! that's ok If I Pray right here right?"  
"Yes it is! We'll watch you praying!" America said.  
Israel bring his **Bag**.


	9. Chapter 9 - Israel praying

Israel put the bag on a table, he pulled out from the bag candles , kipa and a book.  
he put on his head the kipa . he pulled out his bag kind of a sheet , look likes his flag. he put the sheet on his head, and the sheet falling through his back to his legs.  
Everyone watch carefully what he's doing. they didn't know what that's stuff.  
"what's that, what's that? It's looks like your flag!" Asked Italy.  
"oh, that's a Talit. And my flag based on it. on my Jewish symbols" Israel answered with smile.  
He opened his book.  
"and what's this?" Italy Asked.  
"oh, It's the Bible." Israel answered.  
Israel browse the pages a little. "I someone know the things I prays, you can replied me 'Amen' " He said and then he started to pray.  
he said some words in hebrew while he moving strangely.  
It's took some minutes. then he said some hebrew words. "Amen!" he replied himself.  
"amen!" everyone said  
then he said some hebrew words and he lit up the candles. the candles were white with hebrew words on it.  
"hanerot asher ani madlik leiiloy nishmat..." he started.  
no one realized what he's saying but they just guessed.  
he raized hand to the candles and the other hand on his face like 30 seconds.  
"Amen" he said loudly and kissed his hands.  
"well I'm done" he said, he took his Talith and Kipa, And the bible and put inside his bag.  
eveyone were silent, After all this is the first time they see jewish praying.

~at home~  
"what a day..." he said. Israel lie down on his bed.  
he closed his eyes. then suddenly, a phone call.  
"You're so strong, Israel" It was a female voice.  
"wh-who is this? who are you? show me yourself!"  
"oh, calm down, son."  
"who are you? just tell me that!"  
"tell, me, son, how many Mother you have?"  
"I..I have...I have four mothers"  
"Yes, so I'm one of your mother..."  
"mother? what are you doing here?"  
"I came to warn you about a prank that your cousins is making for you"  
"a prank?"  
"yes...be warn..."  
"oh...Mother? Mother? where are you?"  
then the alarm clock woke him up...  
"that's was.. just a dream...Again..."  
(explain for that: in the Second Lebanon War, 2006 ,Mother Rachel discovered to a Israelis soldiers and she warn them about a bomb . some soldiers report they saw her.)


	10. Chapter 10 - Tour In Israel

"How beautiful country..." Israel standed on the top of

"I think It's the time I can bring the other here..."

*America's phone ringing*  
"hello?"  
'Oh Hello America, It's me, Israel"  
"Oh hi dude, wassup?"  
"I'm fine, I have good news"  
"oh cool, what's the news?:  
"I want you and your friends to your my country"  
"Oh cool, Israel"  
"now it's the best time to come, my country is so  
beautiful this season."  
"so I can't wait!"

*the allies and axis visiting Israel*  
"So, guys," Israel stand in front of them, and they looks  
like a group of tourists.  
"my planning is this: I'll take you from south to north ,  
and at the end we'll eat together."  
everyone replied nicely.

"well, that's the , It's a dormant volcano."  
Israel said.  
"oh snow. I likes snow." Russia said and touched the  
snow.  
"aiiyah, It's high Aru!" china said.  
"I saw highers" Russia said.  
"I let you play with the s-" suddenly a snow ball hit  
Israel  
"hahaha! You can't beat me!" America laugh  
"you can ski here, while people watches you from the  
restaurant."  
"oh that's nice, who coming to ski?" asked America.  
"I coming for sure" said Russia.  
"you want too right?" America asked England.  
"no I prefers cup of-" america pulled him.  
"you're coming"  
"I want to ski with you too" Said France.  
"what? you? no" said England  
"hey! Say it again!" France said.  
"I said-"  
"hey come!" Said america and they go to ski.  
"heyy! wait for me!" Said Italy and ran for them.

"heyy look! I can ski freely! Hahahaa!" America  
shouted while skiing.  
"hey, wait America, I'm coming!" England said.  
"hey! don't ingore me!" France were behind him  
"I just skiing for fun." Russia said and he standed  
straight.  
"ahhh! Help mee! Germanyy! I don't know how to skii!  
I'm going to fall!" shouted Italy.

"The food is so tasty." said China.  
"thank you" answered Israel.  
"look at them." Germany looked behind the big window  
of the restaurant.  
"they having fun" Germany said.  
"hai. they do have." Answered Japan.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jerusalem

"Welcome to** Jerusalem**!" said Israel.  
"that's the arch bridge, it signifies the king David's harp."  
"wow..." everyone said.  
you can look your left, you'll see the tower of David, and the walls."  
"It's so beautiful..." said Italy  
"well, Jerusalem is one of the oldest cities in the world, likes yours Rome!"  
"yay! grandpa rome!"  
suddenly a huge ring of a bell sounded.  
"wow, what's that dude? " asked America  
"oh, it's the muslim muezzin"  
"there's muslim here?" Asked America  
"yes, Jerusalem is the capital for everyone"  
"I want to take you to the western wall, but before it, I want you to meet up with

"where's she?" Asked Italy "I really want to meet Jerusalem!"  
"she's at the market, let's go, the market is the easiest way to the western wall."  
everyone go to the market.  
one side you can see the star of David, and by the other side, a crucifix.  
there you hearing Hebrew, there Arabic, then English...  
"that's so confusing, aru!" said China.  
"there's jewish people and then christian." said Russia.  
"mrs. Jerusalem!" Said Israel.  
"hello, Jerusalem, please meet my friends, Italy, Japan, Germany, America,  
England, China, Russia And France."  
"hello sirs" Jerusalem said with soft voice.  
Jerusalem has long white-blong hair, she wear gold and red clothes, what means  
royal colors for the king David. she had soft face and deep green eyes.  
"hello...ma'am..." everyone said...  
"Ciao, Belle!" Said Italy. "how are you today? you're so Beautiful!"  
"thank you, I'm fine, eheh" said Jerusalem.  
"I'm so lucky I met y-"said Italy  
"L-let's go.." Israel said and pulled him.  
"Israel!" Said Jerusalem.  
"W-what happend?" Asked Italy "did I done something wrong?"  
"no..." Replied Israel, "we're just late..." Israel's face was red and he was little bit  
angry.  
"I thing, " China whispered to Russia, "Israel likes Jerusalem..."  
"It's very clear!" He answered, "Love is in the air!"


	12. Chapter 12 - TLV

"the western wall" said Israel, "welcome to the middle of the world"  
"that's the middle of the world?" asked China  
"Check it by yourself, your on landmark point 0,0"  
"oh it' so cool aru!"  
"Ok You're going there?" asked Jerusalem  
"yes, we will meet up here, ok?"  
Jerusalem walked to the women part.  
they walked to the western wall.  
"why Jerusalem don't come with us?" asked Italy  
"because she's woman, she cant be here. she have her woman place."  
"the western wall!" said America while he's touching the stones.  
"I feel so..." said China, "I feel so good..."  
"all ny problems just fade out..." said Russia  
"godhead" said England, "that thing your feeling, it calls godhead, and It's happening on holy places, like here."  
"It's happening in your house too?" asked Germany  
"unfortunately, no. there's only few places in the world that's happens, I think..."  
"when i goto the beach in Italy I feels that too!" Said Italy...  
"Let's ask Israel" said England.  
Israel was with a book(the bible)and he reading it quietly and moving.  
"Hey, Israel!" whispered England  
"hmm?" Israel looked at him  
"we need to ask you something." he said  
"yes?"  
"that's feeling, Italy says he feels that too."  
"I know." Israel said  
"you know?" everyone replied.  
"The holy ark is hidden in Italy"  
"what?!" everyone shouted  
then was quiet and everyone looked at them...  
"whaat..?" England said quietly  
"yes, It's hidden there..."  
"so why you don't coming to take that?" asked Italy  
"If god want's it there...it will be there..."

they get out from the westren wall and meet Jerusalem.  
"I'm going to leave the city, we are going to **Tel Aviv**."  
Israel whispered to Jerusalem like it's a secret.  
"you want to join us?" asked Israel.  
"Oh I love to!" Said Jerusalem "I don't meet Tel-Aviv for alot of time!"  
"well we're going shopping!" said Israel to everyone.  
"yayyy!" eveyone said.

"welcome to the non-stop city, Tel Aviv!"  
they arrive to the non-stop city.  
"let's go to Dizingoff, he supposed to be there."  
Dizingoff is one of the biggest shopping place in Israel.  
they get in.  
"wow so cool aru!" said China  
"wassup, yo?" a cool guy voice came from behind  
"oh hi, Tel-Aviv"  
"sup? I just bought a new headphone, see?" he pointed on his head.  
"cool!" said Jerusalem  
Tel-Aviv is black-short-haird, he have red and blue highlights on his pony.  
he's so colorful guy and he listening to full-volume music.  
he has piercing all over his bodey(but not too much), but he's kind.  
he's hipper, he can't ever be calm down.  
"well, do your line." Israel said  
"or, my line, sure." replied TLV(tel-aviv, like NY or LA...)  
"well, TAL is the place when Israel became a country, here all the famous people coming here, TLV is place for everyone, as you see there's geys, lesbian, bisexual, emos, and may more kinds of peapole, and I like everyone...ao feel free to do whatever you want"  
"well very good TLV, now we can split up. be here at 7 o'clock.  
"well, I have to go, I need to meet some Otakus.."  
"Otaku? did oyu just said otakus?" Asked Japan  
"yes dude. what, you're otaku too?"  
"I'm Japan"  
"oh, god! Japan! Hug me! I mean, come! I have to tell you that..."  
TLV pulled then and they just disappeard in the hustle.  
"Well, there's the food: Israel pointed right.  
"there's Pasta there?" Asked Italy  
"sure there is! there's Pizza too. come with me!" said Israel.  
"I'm coming too" Said Jerusalem.  
they walked away.  
"It's so cool, dude" said America  
"I can see there some people with my flag!  
"Yea I can see mine too!" Said England.  
they go there.  
"aiiyah, I'm going to see if there's chinese food too," Said china  
"Vodka, they selling?" said Russia  
"no."  
"oh, but I'll come anyway..."  
Germany looked around,  
-*** Store-  
he looked around again.  
"I hope no one can see me..."  
He walked there and whistling...


	13. Chapter 13 - McDonald's

"I'm hungry" said America  
"yeah me too" said England  
"let's go to eat something." aid america  
they sat near a table.  
"well, you go and i'll be here save the table, then you come and I'll go" said  
America.  
"okay" said England and walked to the food place.  
America looked around him.  
then he saw a sign, "McDonald's"  
"I have to..." he said, "well I'll wait to England.  
England back with Fish And Chips.  
"well it's my turn" America said.  
he ran to the McDonald's  
"oh my..." said England  
America ran and pushed everyone, he became the first to order.  
The man behind the counter said something in Hebrew.  
"what?" Replied America.  
"oh, what's your order?" said the man.  
"oh, I want a XXXL Burger with tomato lettuce cucumber..." said America  
"and Cheese" said America  
then whole mall became quietly.  
"wh-what?" Said America  
"Ch-Cheese!?" Asked the Man  
"yes, what's the problem...?"  
"look," the man pointed on the sign, "we're Kosher, we don't have cheese"  
"no cheese...?" asked America sadly  
"do you want the burger?" asked the man  
"If I have to..." said America  
America came back sadly.  
"what happened?" Asked England.  
"no..Cheese...I want cheese..." Said America  
England facepalmed.  
"I have an Idea!" Jumped America  
"wait here!" America said and ran.  
"what he's doing now...?" England talked to himself  
"I remember I saw a supermarket when we walked here!" said America and ran  
outside.  
"there!" he ran into the supermarket.  
"where's the cheese?" he ran all over the market, then he saw the cheese  
"yay!" he brougt it and got the the checkout."  
"15 Shekels please." said the cashier  
he payed her and ran back.  
"here you are!" said England, "what are you doing?!"  
"I bought cheese" Said America.  
America opened the cheese  
"oh, no!" Said England  
America opened the burger.  
"no, America!"  
England facepalmed again.  
"hahahaha! I'm the Hero! I saved the Burger!"  
Everyone looked at him srangely.  
"what?!" Said America "What are you looking at?" he took a bite from his  
hamburger.  
"Look! It's Israel!" England jumped and he pointed straight.  
"AHHH! WHERE?!" America shocked  
"Right There!" England pointed excitly  
"ahh!" America shouted and pushed all the burger inside his mouth.  
"oh hi, America, England." Said israel wand waved to them.  
"hi Israel." Said England..  
"hi..I...bb..." Said America with full mouth.  
"I..." he pointed on his mouth. "the burgers..i...o..asty..." Said America  
"thank you" said Israel. "I hope it kosher" Israel winked.  
"s-sure..." America said.  
"ok. I'll go there, bye!"  
"bye" England said and America just waved  
"you're so STUPIID!" Shouted England  
"wh-what happened?!" Asked America  
"you're a visitor, accept the rules!" England shouted at him and pointed.  
"hmm..eh..I..." America sputtered.  
"you're so childish..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Dining

It was 7 pm.  
"okay, now we go to my house and continue on Sunday. "  
"why not tomorrow? " asked America.  
"because it's Shabbat tomorrow. No one working and I'm not driving or using technology. "  
They arrived Israel's house.  
It was big but not too much.  
"Some of you sleep here and some sleep here" said Israel and pointed to rooms. "put your stuff , change your clothes and come to the dining table."  
TLV walked around to his room and talking with someone on the phone  
"you have to choose your wig! No... Yes... When I choose a wig I'm choosing the beautiful one... People has to know which anime you Cosplay !"  
Japan dressing up and listening to the interesting conversation. When he dressed up he walked slowly to TLV's room and heard Korean song. Then he went to the Dining table with the others.  
TLV came to the table " sorry, I had an important call.."  
"ok ", Israel said, "today is Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday. Saturday is our holy day and that's why we doing this kidush every week. Because you don't know this, when I am doing like this with my hand, you say 'amen' " Israel said and stated. He took the wine and poured it into a big glass , on the glass and on the wine was a Hebrew words they can't tell. He held The glass of wine high, opened a book and started. "Yom hashishi veyahulu hashaim veh haarets..." he sais some stuff in Hebrew and the others replied amen when they should. Then they passed the wine to each other and they tasted the wine.  
Then Jerusalem bring the food. Israel took a bread and said something in Hebrew , and gave each one a piece. Then they started to eat.  
"that's so tasty, what is this? " said America  
"that's a stuffed chicken and vegetables "  
TLV said something in hebrew while pointing to something. China was there. He didn't understand him but he realized that he wants it. So he passed him it.  
They keep on eating, then Jerusalem said something. " I made a salad which called 'Jerusalem salad' "she went to the kitchen and bring the salad. On the table was a fish, chicken and some other meat.  
"every evening looks like this?" asked Italy.  
"no, just Fridays and Saturdays. And just me and Jerusalem and more cities who wants to." Said Israel.  
"TLV never comes!" said Jerusalem while touching his back. TLV was playing his phone. " hmm..?" he said while being deep into his phone.  
"he just came because he was curious about you, right, TLV?"  
"hm.. What... No..." he said.  
"I see you gobbled up all the humus , you don't save any to our visitors" said Jerusalem.  
"yeah.. I... I bring new. " he finally got his eyes off the phone, took the plate to the kitchen and back.  
"what is this?" asked Italy.  
"this is humus. My cousins taught me how to make it. " said Israel. " taste it!"  
Japan wanted to eat it with a spoon. "no," said America "with your hand!"  
"no" giggled Israel "eat us with bread" he took a bread and Wiped it on the humus, and ate. "now you" said Israel.  
America done exactly what Israel done. "wow, that good!"


End file.
